Superhéroes
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Annie suspiró, y los envolvió a ambos con un cálido abrazo, de esos que nunca se permitía dar o recibir. Como un intento de demostrar que estaban juntos en eso, que no se iban a abandonar los unos a los otros como haría otra gente. Porque eran ellos, simplemente ellos. Tres peones jugándose la vida. "Solo por hoy… vamos a ser nuestros propios héroes." —Reiner/Annie/Bertholt.


**Renuncia:** todo de Hajime Isayama, asesino en potencia.

**Nota: **recientemente le cogí cariño a estos tres y se me antojo traicionar mi amor al Armin/Annie, lol. Ya que no sé un pepino del porque hacen lo que hacen está ubicado en un "vacío existencial" antes del entrenamiento. Hay varios Fanarts que abalan la teoría de que el "Trío titán" se conocía de antes.

**Nota2:** no tengo idea si conocen la existencia de los superhéroes por ese tiempo, sino, digamos que ellos los inventaron (?)

**SIN SPOILERS.**

* * *

**SUPERHÉROES.**

_¡Annie, no lo estás haciendo bien!_

_¡Annie, debes ser fuerte, siempre fuerte!_

_¡Annie, tú padre siempre estará aquí, para ti! _

— Annie… —al escuchar su voz del otro lado de la habitación dio un respingo, al tiempo que una lágrima traicionera resbala por su pálida mejilla. Ya no era esa niña de antaño, la que se esforzaba a diario por complacer a su padre, pese a ser poco para él, sin embargo, en noches como esa, cuando las estrellas resplandecen en el firmamento y Reiner y Bertholt decidían quedarse en aquella choza, con ella, Annie se volvía susceptible a rememorar el pasado.

Acongojada y esperando, secretamente, que Bertholt no hubiese notado su llanto se cubrió más con la sábana. Él fingió no darse cuenta y a pasos trémulos se acercó, indeciso sobre abrazarla o qué.

Si el rubio estuviese ahí se burlaría, pues llevaban conviviendo más de lo que podían recordar y sin embargo, en algunas ocasiones mantenían cierto espacio entre ellos, un enorme muro invisible. Un muro… como el que acababan de destruir, en contra de sus deseos.

En esa ocasión, su _primera _ocasión, Annie no tuvo necesidad de intervenir. Ellos dos bastaron. Y podría sentirse mejor al respecto, pero no participar solo acrecentaba la sensación de ansiedad que la corroía. Porque llegaría su turno, tarde o temprano _siempre_ llegaba.

Las manos le dolían, las cicatrices eran palpables.

— Reiner fue a buscar comida… —avisó él— pronto tendremos que registrarnos con los otros refugiados, los de Shiganshina, y María —hubo una efímera pausa de su parte, en la que se esforzó por encontrar las palabras correctas, sin sonar tan culpable como se sentía—, todo estará bien Annie, saldremos de esta, siempre lo hacemos.

Si tan solo pudiese creerle… si fuese capaz de mirarlo a ojos —los de un asesino—, y pedirle que repitiera esas palabras esbozando una amarga sonrisa, las cosas serian más sencillas. Pero nada era fácil, y ellos lo sabían de sobra.

_Nada está bien en este lugar._

Y quiso llorar, aunque fuese más varonil que ambos chicos juntos, aunque fuese más fuerte que las niñas de su edad, _necesitó_ llorar. Solo eso le bastaba para confirmarse a si misma que aun estaba viva, que pese a ser quien es aún conservaba un ápice de humanidad en su interior.

Aunque sabía que no era posible, que un monstruo tiene prohibido ser feliz.

— ¿Pero en verdad somos monstruos? —preguntó—, ¿siempre será así, Bert? Escondiéndonos, siendo la escoria de los muros, los marginados… no, no estamos bien. Nunca lo estaremos.

— Eso no… —apretó ambos puños, callando. Afuera las estrellas brillaban, y los grillos creaban armoniosas melodías. Adentro solo había oscuridad y culpa, entremezclados con sangre.

Al distinguir las pequeñas gotas escarlatas, descendiendo por sus nudillos Annie se abstuvo de saltar y recriminarle lo que había hecho, gritar: _Eres un maldito traidor Berthold, ¡todos lo somos y cuando el resto se entere nos cazaran, uno a uno!_

Impotente, mordió su labio inferior, degustando su dolor, manchándose en bermellón como un intento de compensar a Bertholt, de demostrarle que no estaba solo, que ella también sufría. Que los tres estaban juntos en eso, y que no se iban a abandonar los unos a los otros como haría otra gente. Porque eran ellos, _simplemente ellos_.

Sus amigos, su familia.

— Tengo miedo, ¿sabes? —Dijo de la nada, todavía a una distancia prudente. Las lágrimas que Annie tanto se esforzaba en contener se manifestaban en él—. Reiner dijo que dolía, cuándo te transformas, pero… yo nunca pensé que…había tanta gente, y me miraban. Niños, ancianos, parejas… todos muriendo por _mi _culpa, y luego tengo que _fingir_ ser parte de ellos, una víctima más cuando fui la causa de su dolor. Y-yo no… no aguanté —temblando con violencia cubrió su rostro con ambas palmas, aun sangrando en ellas— duele, duele mucho, Annie.

Entonces, Annie recordó los regaños que su padre les daba, a veces con golpes, a veces no, hacia no mucho tiempo. Quizás un par de meses.

Si los cachaban sollozando después de practicar, los castigaban. Si no aguantaban transformados lo suficiente, los castigaban. Si mostraban solo un poco de compasión, duda… los castigaban.

Decían: "Tienen que ser fuertes, llorar es de débiles."

Y ellos les creían, a costa del dolor, se empecinaban en creer sus palabras. Solo por complacerlos. Pero ahora ya no estaban, eran solo ellos tres, contra el mundo.

Solos. Con miedo. Con frío.

— No tiene que doler, no si te muerdes de la manera correcta —respondió Annie, poniéndose en pie. Bertholt dejó de hipar al sentir la calidez de sus manos envolviendo las suyas, borrando cualquier rastro de sangre. Involuntariamente una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al acariciarlo—. Solo un mordisco basta.

— No deja de doler…, nunca lo hará, aunque la herida sane.

Annie asintió, sin saber cómo proseguir con la conversación.

Titanes, titanes, titanes, ¿solo giraba su vida en torno a ellos, no podían aspirar a más? Ser un doctor, un pastelero, un viajero.

Quizás alguien bueno… que se dedicara a salvar a los humanos, sin necesidad de matar a nadie. Una identidad secreta más que dispuesta a socorrer al necesitado.

Afianzó su agarre, desconcertándolo al ver un rastro invisible de agua salir de sus orbes infinitamente azules, todavía sonriendo.

— Podemos fingir, que no duele, que no estamos aterrados. Podemos fingir lo que queramos, solo por una noche ¿te parece? Mandar al diablo las órdenes, el deber, y ser felices —su sonrisa titubeó—. Solo por hoy… vamos a ser nuestros propios héroes.

— Annie…

— ¡Vamos a ser los buenos, al menos una vez! —casi gritó, sin saber si debía romper en llanto. ¿Los héroes sufrían, acaso? — Y lucharemos por la justicia, por el bien, por… nosotros.

— ¿No seremos los malos? —preguntó Bertholt, con un deje de diversión. Rió ante la confirmación de ella—. Seremos los héroes…, y todo el mundo nos querrá. Sí, y usaremos nuestros poderes en pos de la humanidad.

Titubeantes, ambos comenzaron a dar vueltas, lentamente. Riendo, riendo de tristeza, desesperación. Riendo con las lágrimas surcando sus mejillas, deshaciendo el nudo que comprimía sus corazones, aquel que había matado su infancia, carente de palabras afectuosas y abrazos. Cuentos a la hora de dormir y besos en la frente. De amor.

Dejando salir todo lo que los ahogaba y torturaba, solo por esa noche.

— Reiner, somos unos héroes grandiosos —dijo Annie al verlo llegar, con tres trozos de pan seco, y no hizo falta decir más para que comprendiera, pese a su mueca de disgusto—. No, somos más… somos superhéroes y—

— Todos nos aman —finalizó él, amargamente.

_Y yo los amo a ustedes_, se abstuvo ella de decir. En su lugar, tomó de la mano a Reiner, incluyéndolo a su círculo, dando vueltas y vueltas, contando hazañas nunca hechas, poderes inimaginables, amores épicos. Sonriendo y jugando, como nunca habían hecho, como nunca volverían a hacer.

Le abrieron paso a la felicidad hasta que se puso el sol. Entonces, se irían a dormir, conscientes que ahí terminaba todo, que volvía la traición y la soledad, lo cierto era que, Annie no se sintió sola esa noche.

Al acomodar su manta y después de compartir unas cuantas palabras con Reiner que no alcanzó a escuchar, Bertholt se le acercó, mirando el suelo con melancolía y otra cosa que no supo identificar.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— ¡N-no!, yo solo… imaginé que… también te duele, cuando te transformas. Entonces, estaba pensando que podrías evitar morderte, con esto —extendió un anillo de plata y ante su mirada interrogante se apresuró a explicar—: tiene una pequeña navaja que se activa al presionarlo un poco, así no te lastimas tanto. Lo encontré en el pueblo, y… Reiner ha insistido en que te gustaría —rió apenado— en realidad no tienes que aceptarlo.

— No. Me gusta —sintiendo las mejillas más calientes lo tomó, sonriendo imperceptiblemente—. Gracias Bert, Reiner.

El aludido pegó un brinco al verse descubierto espiándolos, inmediatamente negó estar involucrado de alguna forma con el dichoso objeto, que todo era obra de Bertholt. Annie suspiró, presa de la fatiga y los envolvió a ambos con un cálido abrazo, de esos que nunca se permitía dar o recibir.

— Gracias —repitió— gracias.

Varios años después, podrían negar lo acontecido en aquella pequeña cabaña, incluso que fueron amigos. Su misión seguiría en pie y deberían cumplirla.

Aquellos infantes ya no existían, solo quedaban tres soldados sin escrúpulos, ni sentimientos. Solo tres peones jugándose la vida en el campo de batalla.

No habría espacio para lágrimas, lamentaciones, o agradecimientos. Pero Annie recordaba, y recordaría siempre, el cómo dos pequeños niños, inconscientemente le hacían ver que no era monstruo del todo, que valía la pena ser rescatada, y luego rescatarlos.

Que aun valía la pena pelear. Pues su bondad, la que volvió superhéroes a esos tres pequeños, no estaba muerta del todo.

* * *

**#End**


End file.
